Marines: Fuzileiros Navais
by Sgt. Krirror
Summary: They're the best of the best, but they're only human.
1. Introdução Calorosa

Hi everybody, here's my 1st Fanfic, I'm Brazilian, which means that I don't speak English as my natural language, so I'm not the best writer you'll find out there. I'm a big Halo fan and since there are no Brazilian Fanfic sites for Halo, I decided to make my first English one. I hope you enjoy and please let me know if there's something wrong.

**Warm Introduction**

**0130 Hours (Ship's Time), September 19, 2552 (Military Calendar) / UNSC Cruiser **_**Pillar of Autumn**_**, location unknown.**

"Gentlemen, for those of you who don't know yet, Reach has fallen, we made a blind jump to God knows where and those Covenant bastards managed to follow us! We're going to unleash hell on them until we're able to get out of this ship, and then, we're going to unleash hell on them once AGAIN, but this time on their own turf!" said the tall, muscular and battle hardened Staff Sergeant Pete Stacker in front of a 12 men squad. He was walking in the middle of two lines formed by 6 marines each. A Sergeant's Cap on his head and an MA5B Assault Rifle on his hands, Pete always had a second weapon in case of emergencies, his always faithful M6D Handgun.

"Sir, yes sir!" a chant echoed trough the barracks of the Pillar of Autumn as the Marines set themselves for battle. Some of the men had years of war before them, they held their Assault Rifles as if it was everything left in their lives, and at that moment, it was everything that kept them from falling apart on the hands of the Covenant.

"We're heading to the Commanding Deck so we can reinforce the security of Captain Keyes!" he continued "I want guns blazing all the way, better yet, I want guns blazing right trough the skulls of those aliens!"

The sergeant is a tough, grizzled veteran who has seen war in every corner since he joined the Corp. He had bruises and scars to prove it, one of them right under his left eye, which he kept with proud to remember him of the horrors of this war.

The place was full of Marines running with their squads, Warthogs and Scorpion Tanks getting in formation and Pelicans setting to dust off. Stacker straightened his cap and held his weapon tight against his shoulder while running to the corridors that led to the Commanding Deck.

Their footsteps were barely heard with all the noise of the battle going on right ahead. He knew that most of the ship was guarded by Navy personnel since almost all the Marines were at the Barracks, but most of the Swabbies weren't made to fight, that was a Leatherneck's job.

Three crewmen found themselves pinned down at the far end of a corridor, a pack of Grunts led by a Blue Armored Elite shot against the thick pillar that the humans were using to take cover. The 6'3" Sergeant pulled his MA5B and fired against the enemy, his piercing bullets glanced at the Elite's energy shield. The alien turned and faced the incoming humans, his four mandibles opened as he screamed some sort of battle cry, the alien leaned and readied his Plasma Pistol, but 13 Assault Rifles firing at the same time is a hell lot of fire power, even for a 7'4" armored son of a bitch like the Elites.

"Anytime you want mate! You know where I am!" the Australian descendant Chips Dubbo screamed as the Elite fell riddled with piercing bullets.

Stacker almost felt sorry for the poor Grunts who had been left alone without a leader, the little aliens weren't too much of a threat, but when led by Elites and at great numbers, they could become a hell of a challenge. They screamed and squealed as the Navy personnel shot them down one by one. "Damn! They're even uglier when they're dead!" Private Leonard screamed as he kicked one of the dead Grunts. The Sarge checked his ammo, 42 bullets left on the magazine, a good number, enough for another shooting. The crewmen approached the Marines with a tired smile on the face.

"OK sailors… You're joining my team!" Stacker ordered "Try to keep up; we'll leave you guys next to the escape pods!" Pete checked the new members of his squad, two of them wore a red uniform and one of them yellow, all of them held an M6D. The Sarge knew that they were going to slow the rest of the team down, but both the Bridge and the Escape Pods were near, there was no reason to leave them.

The gray and white corridors of the Pillar of Autumn looked like the same, the only way to find the Bridge was to find the Mess Hall first, which was an easy task since there were small signs on the floor and walls pointing out. Stacker and his squad kept running until they reached the passage for the Hall, as soon as the last man stepped in, a blue shiny ball flew over their heads. Sixteen men running through a small passage, whoever threw that Plasma Grenade couldn't have missed.

"God damnit! SPREAD OUT!" Pete screamed with all his strength. The Yellow uniform of the Crewman was the last thing he saw. The bright explosion blinded him for a few seconds; he felt the heat of the plasma bolts missing him close. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING!" someone screamed with a desperate voice, Stacker held his Rifle high and started to shoot, he heard some of his men shooting too, but another Plasma Grenade was thrown and another explosion sent Pete flying through the corridor. Elites and Grunts screamed and laughed at the other side, it was a lost battle, and he hadn't even reached the Bridge.

"I think we got ourselves some Alien Bastards to kill right Stackie?" a strong and enthusiastic voice filled Stacker's ears. A dark skinned hand was everything he could see. He grabbed the hand that helped him to get up. "Let's clean up this mess!" said Staff Sergeant Avery Junior Johnson, a long time friend of Stacker, the man stood at 6'4", and was a legend amongst the Marines. Johnson shouldered his MA5B, and so did Stacker, they started to shoot and walk back into the mess hall until the doors in front of them closed with a soft and gentle "click". Stacker checked his squad, Cpl. Guiterres, Pvt. Leonard and PFC. Fitzgerald were with Stacker, the rest was scattered or dead. He gave a quick look to his Assault Rifle, it marked 00 bullets, without thinking twice he took out the empty magazine and reloaded the weapon, 60 new bullets ready to get inside some covenant's body.

"Johnson, we need to stay put and let no one pass! We must protect the Bridge!" Stacker warned Avery who gave a quick glimpse to the mess hall.

"Okay ladies! Take cover, we're going to protect this place with our own lives, no split-chin son of a bitch is going to pass this hall!" Johnson ordered to his marines. Stacker and Johnson stood side by side behind one of the tables; the rest of their squads took cover behind the walls so they could flank the incoming enemy. The doors in front of them opened, one by one a group of five Elites got inside the room, followed by a hell lot of Grunts. Their armors were so shiny that looked like they just got out from the manufacturing, while the Marines' were already covered in blood and plasma.

"Rock n' Roll, let's get ready people!" Stacker yelled and dodged some green plasma bolts coming from the Grunts pistols. Johnson by his side, they covered each others back shooting everything that moved and didn't wear an UNSC uniform. A ridiculous amount of plasma shots covered the entire room, the Elites jumped and rolled as the humans tried to hit them. "Say hello to my little friend!" Johnson got up and threw his last grenade at a group of Grunts, the explosion killed three of them and damaged the shields of one of the Elites, Stacker got up too and the two sergeants took down the big alien in no time!

"I can't get a clear shot without having my ass burned by those stupid ass mother…" Johnson couldn't finish his sentence, some one yelled behind them "Look Sarge! A Mark V!"

Stacker turned around just in time to see one of his lost soldiers, Private Chips Dubbo, getting in the mess-hall with a terrifying, yet relieving image. A 6'8" soldier, wearing a green armor and wielding nothing but an M6D Hand Gun. The man was part of an elite group of soldiers, soldiers from a Navy super secret project called SPARTAN-II project, they were trained to handle all weapon, drive every vehicle, and neutralize any threat. Although covered by the MJOLNIR Mark V – armor built exclusively for these Warriors – it was possible to notice the strong and muscular man behind it.

The Master Chief Petty Officer SPARTAN 117 walked inside the room firing his weapon with perfect precision, each bullet fired found a home inside a grunt's head. The soldier made the fight look so easy that the Marines started to get out of their covers and add their fire with the Chief's. One by one the Elites fell, if by the precise shots of the Master Chief or the rain of bullets from the Marines, it didn't matter, the enemies were dead! The SPARTAN moved and left the mess-hall to save many more lives, as for Stacker's squad, their mission was accomplished, the bridge was safe.

"Well, damn!" Pete started "You monkeys almost looked like soldiers back there!" the marines laughed, one by one they approached the Sergeant and once again they were forced to reload their weapons. Johnson looked the rest of the squad, counting with the two Sergeants there were 9 Marines standing still. Avery's squad got separated during the firefight.

"We must abandon this ship, and I know that most of you would love to leave this place on your drop pods, land feet first and blast the crap out of those aliens, but you can't always get what you want!" Stacker said as he turned to one of the doors "We're heading straight to those escape pods, and hope that the rest of our squads had the same chance!"

The group joined the other survivors as they prepared themselves to evacuate the ship.

"Sir, I suggest that some of us stay and wait for the Captain!" said a confident and brave marine. His armor was incomplete, and his face was half-shaved, he probably didn't have time to finish the job!

"Oh my God! What the hell happened to your ugly face son?" Johnson asked, but didn't wait the answer "Good call though, I would stay, but I got some alien ass to kick down there!"

"Don't forget to save one Escape Pod for the Captain" Pete completed…

"The rest of you, out of this ship ASAP! Go, go, go!"


	2. Alvorada Hostil

OK everyone, here's the 2nd Chapter of my Fanfic. This time I had a little trouble with the Marines, since there are a lot of controversies between the book and the game involving Stacker, Bisenti, Fitzgerald and Mendoza.

**Hard Landing Reveille**

**Deployment + 00 hours:02 minutes:27 (SSgt. Stacker Mission Clock) / Bumblebee Escape Pod Kilo Tango Victor 13, in emergency drop to surface of Unknown Structure.**

"God Damn it Crewman!" Johnson shouted out loud in the ears of Bumblebee Pilot "I thought you knew how to fly this thing!"

"There's not much I can do sir!" the frightened swabbie answered to the sarge.

"Don't worry Avery! We're going to make it!" Pete tried to calm Staff Sergeant Johnson down, but it was hard to believe on his own words.

The Bumblebee Escape Pod is a resistant "life boat" used to evacuate ships; it was made to sustain hard landings and heavy damage. In the first seat, a Navy Crewman piloted the Pod, although it was almost useless since the Bumblebee could not fly, just land. Next came Stacker and Johnson facing each other and hoping for the best. Both the Staff Sergeants watched through the small window in front of the swabbie and noticed a Ring Shaped World, the pod was heading right into it. Sitting right next to Stacker was PFC Fitzgerald, facing the Australian Descendant Private Chips Dubbo. The rest of them were out of Pete Stacker's view, but he knew that there were another four men sitting there.

They entered the Ring World's atmosphere and the Pod started to get really hot.

"Don't worry, I'll cool it down a little, this is normal!" The Crewman stated before Johnson could shout at him.

It was possible to see flames outside the small window; the Life Boat was gaining speed.

"Activating Air-Brakes! We're going to land hard!" the crewman screamed, but Stacker was too much concentrated at the fall to pay attention at him…

…

**D + 02:51:26 (SSgt. Stacker Mission Clock) / Surface.**

"Check him out Bisenti!" Stacker could hear someone talking, his eyes were closed and he had a hard time trying to open it "I don't want to loose another man!" it was Johnson's voice, Pete felt someone dragging him out of his seat.

He felt the breeze curling in his face, it was a good feeling, he almost forgot where he was and what was his mission, but, there was something wrong, where were they, and, what's the mission?

He opened his eyes and felt a headache from the hard landing, Johnson helped him get up and listen to the reports.

"Pirvate Leonard, Corporal Guiterres and Kravich, and the Crewman are dead sir!" Private Chips Dubbo informed Johnson, Pete saw three bodies laying next to the Bumblebee's open door, he could only imagine what happened. Maybe the doors blasted off when it landed, killing four men and wounding him. Private First Class Fitzgerald, Private Chips Dubbo and Private Bisenti were the only survivors along Staff Sergeant Avery Junior Johnson and Staff Sergeant Pete Stacker.

They stood in front of the three men, Johnson was a little taller than Pete, but both of them were taller and stronger then the rest of the squad. Stacker has a scar close to his left eye from hard fought battles, some of them fought alongside Avery Johnson, who took a cigar out and started to smoke. The place was beautiful, trees, grass, a blue sky and a big U-Shaped structure firing a shiny blue beam to the sky…

"Listen up people!" Johnson started "I would love to bury this brave men, but since we landed right next to this big unnatural flare gun I think we won't have enough time to do it!" Stacker agreed and Johnson continued "So, gear up, take everything you can and let's move out of here!"

Stacker took his MA5B Assault Rifle inside the Bumblebee Pod, his M6D Sidearm a Health Pack and two Fragmentation Grenades if he needed to blow some Covenant bastard up, and he was pretty sure he would.

Stacker, Dubbo and Fitzgerald took some extra weaponry and ammo and walked around the structure to drop it somewhere safe. The sound of the Beam Emitter on top of them was somewhat comfortable to hear, but it was also disturbing to think that they were easy targets for the Covenants. They found a ramp made of the same material of the entire U-Shaped Structure, Stacker held his MA5B high in case something hostile appeared on top of it, but nothing happened.

Johnson and Bisenti scouted the area around the structure. Stacker watched the horizon, wondering who or what was capable to build such a giant structure, not the U-Shaped Thing that they were guarding, but the entire planet, the entire Ring World. This edification was different from those built by the Covenant, this one was solid metal with no colors while the Covenant's were almost all of them pink and purple, just like the Troop Carrier coming in.

"What the hell?" Stacker said, 'a Troop Carrier coming in' he thought, maybe it was just scouting the area, but Stacker doubted "Covenant Spirit inbound!" he screamed at the communicator.

The Spirit was a small ship used by the Covenants to transport troops, it was shaped like a fork, with a Plasma Turret on the rear. It came guns blazing and stopped a few meters from Johnson's position.

Stacker shouldered his MA5B and as soon as the first Grunt came out of the ship he started to shoot. The other Marines did the same, there were Grunts, Jackals and two Elites, Stacker aimed for the little ones first, the less plasma coming in, the better it was.

"They're trying to flank the Sergeant!" Fitzgerald screamed, Stacker noticed one Elite leading a small pack of Grunts, they were walking around the structure to hit Sergeant Johnson from behind. Johnson and Bisenti were covering each others shoulder behind a big rock, the hot plasma burned the solid ground as it missed the two of them.

Stacker tried to shoot the Elite to drag his attention, but something stroked first. One by one the Grunts fell, Stacker thought it was Johnson firing but it wasn't. The Elite's shields flashed and in a matter of seconds the Elite itself fell.

"Woah… This guy is good eh Sergeant?" Dubbo said, a tall and strong man, wearing a green armor that resembled gladiators from the ancient times came out of nowhere. Stacker saw Johnson and Bisenti welcoming the man.

"Yes private, he is the best!" Stacker answered; once again the Spartan came at the best time possible!

"Heads up!" Fitzgerald said at the com channel "I got Covenant Drop ship heading in. Over here!"

Stacker looked back and saw another Spirit dropping more aliens. He inserted another clip in his MA5B and started to shoot at the incoming aliens.

The Spartan raised his Pistol and killed a couple of Grunts with perfect shots. The gun's recoil was almost unnoticeable in the hands of the Master Chief; he walked back and forth shooting and making every single bullet counts.

Pete knew that the man could handle it by himself, but he just felt good helping him out.

"Come back to class so I can screw you again!" Bisenti screamed as he enjoyed himself firing at the scared Grunts.

"Uh oh, Bandit droppin' in behind us! They're tryin' to flak us!" Fitzgerald screamed at the com channel once again! Stacker saw the Master Chief for one second before it disappeared in the bushes. Pete and Chips ran to the other side of the structure right in time to see a Minor Blue Elite, three Jackals and a pack of Grunts getting in formation to take over the Structure. One Jackal, taking cover behind its shield, overcharged one big green plasma shot against Stacker's position. The Plasma Bolt hit the wall a melted it down a little, Johnson and Bisenti unloaded everything they got at the aliens, but who really did the job done was the Master Chief.

He walked around the structure without being seen and flanked the Covenants, his Assault Rifle made short work of the Jackals' exposed backs, they had barely hit the ground as the Spartan spun, primed a captured Plasma Grenade, and threw it at the Elite. The explosion was beautiful as the alien seized to exist.

"Bet he knows all about God now!" Stacker screamed to the Spartan.

The Grunts were easy targets now that they were without a leader to organize the attack.

"_This is Echo 419. Does anyone read me?"_ a female voice came in the com channel _"Repeat: any UNSC personnel, respond."_

"_Roger Echo 419, we read you"_ another female voice spoke through the channel, this one coming from the Master Chief _"This is Fire Team Charlie. Is that you Foehammer?"_

"_Roger, Fire Team Charlie, it's good to hear from you"_ the woman called Foehammer answered.

"Hey Sarge!" Dubbo started "I didn't knew that the Spartan was a woman!"

"He is not a woman, Private! This is Cortana, she's inside his head…" Stacker answered. Cortana is an A.I. that was placed inside the Spartan's helmet so it wouldn't fall in Covenant's hands when the Pillar of Autumn was attacked.

The Pelican rounded the spire of the U-Shaped Structure, circled the area and then hovered above the crest of a nearby hill. Slung beneath the Pelican was a four wheeled vehicle, the Marine's favorite, the M12 LRV Warthog, it hung beneath the dropship for a moment, then dropped to the ground as Foehammer released it from her craft. The Marines made their way to the Pelican while the Master Chief sprinted for the Warthog.

"Private!" Johnson stopped one of the Marines, the one who wasn't hurt "I think you could give our friend a little help couldn't you?"

"Do you think he'll let me use the turret sir?" Fitzgerald asked.

"I'm sure as hell as he won't let you drive, son, so you can choose between sitting right next to him, or handle that wonder of a gun and kill some Covenant bastards while you do it!" the Sergeant answered.

Stacker saw the Warthog leave the area with a Spartan and a Private First Class while the Pelican's hatch closed. He checked his guns and the rest of the team, they were safe once again!


End file.
